


Yours and Yours Alone

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Leather, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a surprise for Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Yours Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by George Thorogood's [Bad to the Bone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9FyQNx8oyU).

_Come outside. I have a surprise._

Justin sighed, glancing over at his half-finished painting. He knew he should stay put, but any surprise from Brian sure beat staring at that canvas any longer. With a silent apology to his agent, Justin pulled on his shoes and hurried outside.

And nearly lost his breath.

Brian was standing front of him, dressed all black: boots, jeans, shirt, leather jacket, leather gloves, aviators. His arms were crossed over his chest, looking so fucking nonchalant that Justin wanted to hit him… right after he dropped to his knees and sucked him off right there.

“Like it?” Brian asked.

Justin blinked.

Oh, and there was a red motorcycle behind him.

“Shit, Brian,” Justin said.

“Decided to treat myself,” Brian said. “Theodore’s been riding me to spend some of this extra cash… and I decided I’d rather ride something else instead.”

Justin stepped closer, his mouth nearly watering at the sight in front of him. But just then, a small crowd walked past them, whistling appreciatively. Justin could feel himself glaring, knew it was ridiculous, but couldn’t stop himself. 

Brian smirked. “Jealous, Sunshine?”

Justin snorted. “Hardly.”

“Come on,” Brian said, and handed Justin a helmet. “Back seat’s just for you.”

“Just for me?” Justin asked, putting it on.

Brian tugged the front of his shirt, drawing him in close for a kiss. “Just for you.”


End file.
